gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Epic Saga: Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare/Script: Part Seven
To be honest, I was about to complain about how you ruined Roid in the scripts, but then at the end of this one, I was glad you gave a good reason for it. Beecanoe 21:37, June 14, 2011 (UTC) To be honest once again, I never actually ruined Roid's character... You probably weren't so keen on giving him a backstory to start off with. Besides, he first appeared in Epic Saga: Beec's Quest for Vengeance, which was only a prequel to the point of the character not having much of anything. Also, the majority of characters in the franchise are almost "monsters", which is why some individuals such as Roid or ETG need to be thrown in to balance out the cast. That was my plan the whole time. "My drill is the drill that will pierce through the heavens!!" 23:24, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Oh and when Ouroburos and Beecanoe face off in the Underworld in Epic Saga IV, here's some of the dialogue I might use for this sort of event: Beecanoe: So you came at last, Ouroburos... Ouroburos: ..... Beecanoe: Why so serious!?!? YOU KNOW WHO REIGNS SUPREME IN THE END!!!!!!!!!!!! Ouroburos: What have you done? Beecanoe: Isn't it obvious, dumbass??? I banded together with the witch in order to gain more power! More power than you'll ever have... But too bad... YOU WON'T GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ouroburos: I don't need power... We Saurians lived for honor, valiance, and harmony since the beginning, and I trust you do the same. Beecanoe: AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Ouroburos: You do not get it anymore. Terios has been manipulating you all along and you have sided with my one greatest opposing force... IT'S OVER! Beecanoe: Screw your sympathy... In fact, screw everyone and everything. The only things standing in my way are those who oppose me, and YOU. Ouroburos: You really aren't the same Dry Bones I used to remember as a child... Beecanoe: Once I kill you, I can finally achieve ultimate greatness over this whole fucking universe!! You can't beat me, weakling... I AM YOUR TRUE MASTER!!!!!!!! KNEEL BEFO----- Ouroburos: Shut... Up. Beecanoe: HHUUUUHH!?!!!??!?! {seethes angrily} Say what you will, Ouroburos, but you will die... End the relationship with those measly humans because everything dearest to you..... SHOULD MEET HELL!!! How was that anyway? Beecanoe, if I need to change it, then that's what I will do. This is all just testing dialogue, and the real thing will have to wait. "My drill is the drill that will pierce through the heavens!!" 23:42, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian That whole dialogue was....epic. I was actually thinking of a place for them to fight. It should be an extremely dangerous place where both have to keep from getting killed by each other or their surroundings to make it an epic duel. It could be in a lava chamber in the underworld, which would prove for an epic backdrop for a final battle. Anikan VS Obi-Wan Sonic VS Knuckles Mew VS Mewtwo Those are some of the awesome battles I can relate to. By the way, I know I wasn't too keen on introducing Roid's character. But I was just saying because you made him look like a villain when you knew full well he was a hero. Beecanoe 15:05, June 15, 2011 (UTC)